Various types of trays have been developed for forming ice cubes. Known trays may include a plurality of cavities that receive liquid water prior to freezing, and may also include weirs extending between the cavities. The weirs provide for flow of water from a cavity to adjacent cavities as the cavities are filled with liquid water. However, known ice forming trays may suffer from various drawbacks.